powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Saya
is of the Gingamen. She is 17 years old (18 in GoGoFive vs. Gingaman and 30 as for The Great Legend War in Gokaiger) and a part of the 133rd generation of Gingamen. Biography Gingaman Saya has a strong admiration for Hyuuga and sisterly affection for Ryouma that gives her courage to fight against the Balban with her comrades. She loves climbing trees and is always playing or competing with Hikaru, which often leads to arguments and misunderstandings between them. Saya is a strong but introverted girl, her "earth" element is nature and later, with the Lights of Ginga, Saya can become . GoGoFive vs. Gingaman To be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Ginga Pink is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Saya fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GingaPink powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Saya and her teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Gaorangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Saya, alongside her team (bar Hyuuga), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen fighting Zangyack Commander Daiyarl and Yaiba of Darkness. Super Hero Taisen Z The five-man Gingaman team were among the various superheroes that came to help during the crisis, having been summoned by Gai Ikari. They appeared with the Livemen and Gekirangers to aid against a Space Shocker force led by . After was destroyed, the Gingamen appeared on a cliff alongside all the other past heroes to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger GingaPink appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Saya joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Legendary Team, but didn’t get to participate in the competition because her team was eliminated after losing the first round against Vehicle Team. Personality Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Saya's appearances in the "Versus Series", Gingaman vs. Megaranger and GoGo-V vs. Gingaman, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Eri (Gosei Pink) also dresses as Saya in the Gingaman cosplay. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Saya in the third episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Saya/GingaPink: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base GingaPink is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars GingaPink appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Gingaman as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars GingaPink As GingaPink, Saya has the ability to channel her Earth power into flower based attacks - Super Armor Shine= Arsenal *Super Armor Shine GingaPink **Flashing Starbeast Sword **Beast Armor Claw Special Attacks *''Galaxy War Radiance'': A solo version of the Gingaman Super Armor Shine Team attack where Saya transforms into a pink ball of energy and smashes through an enemy }} Ranger Key The is Saya's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GingaPink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as GingaPink. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Deratsueigar of the Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Basco's Ranger Key Clones in the Ginga Forest. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. The Gingaman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Gingaman keys were defeated by Gokai Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Saya received her key and became GingaPink once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Saya is portrayed by . As GingaPink, her suit actor was . Notes *Before Saya became the official GingaPink, there was Fujiminian Ginga Pink of the Evil Sentai Galaxy Sentai Gingaman in Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman, who was the evil counterpart of FivePink. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links *GingaPink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GingaPink at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Gingamen Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Earth-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Light-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Motokuni Nakagawa Category:Sentai Archery-users Category:Sentai Rangers with Giant forms